


The Wedding

by Miss_Renge



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-13
Updated: 1999-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Renge/pseuds/Miss_Renge
Summary: Ray and Christine are finally free...to get married.This story is a sequel to Waiting For A Happy Ending.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hi again everyone - here's the next and final installment of the Ray and Christine series. I hope everyone has enjoyed these stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them. 

As for the disclaimer, here goes - The characters of Due South do not belong to me (much as I wish the opposite were true) and I am using them without permission. The characters of Christine and her family are purely my creation, to do with as I please. Please don't sue me, I am but a poor young woman, writing merely for my pleasure.... 

My thanks go out to many people for making this story possible. I would like to thank my beta-reader Cheryl, who egged me into finally finishing this story. I would like to thank Nikki, who had the courage (when I was the chicken) to ask David Marciano the all important question for this story. (The question being: What would Ray wear to his own wedding? A tux or his dress uniform?) I would also like to thank Sylvia, who helped me in deciding on the perfect middle name for Ray. Finally, I would like to thank David Marciano himself, for bringing the character of Ray Vecchio to life and for answering the fanfic question. 

Last bit of info before getting to the story (and if you've made it this far - I am impressed!) the poems included in the story are from several sources. The first poem is from my favorite book "Imzadi" by Peter David. The poem Ray recites at the wedding was written specifically for this story by my friend Lynn (here's the story, finally finished!). The poem Christine recites is from a book of poems "Louisiana Lullaby" by New Orleans author Elizabeth Hillery Sullivan. Poems are used without permission (except the one written specifically for this story by my friend) so once again, please don't sue. 

One final note - the dress Christine wears is a real dress. My grandmother wore it on her wedding day, as did my great-aunt wear it on hers. I was fortunate enough to be able to try the dress on, where it gave me the idea to use it. Thanks so much Grandma! 

As usual, all comments can be sent to me at. Flames are accepted too, but will be laughed at and saved for the next Forever Knight War. 

And last but not least...this story is rated PG for some violence and a few sexual innuendos. 

Okay, now that that is all done with...on with the story! :) 

The Wedding By Melissa Roule 

When Christine shot David, the sound of the gunshot brought David's two bodyguards running in, their guns lifted and ready to fire. When they entered the backyard they saw their boss lying dead on the ground and his sister in the arms of the Chicago detective David had come to kill. Both bodyguards trained their guns on Ray and Christine, their intentions very clear. They would fire on the couple and not think twice about it. 

Ray had retrieved his gun from the ground, now he lifted it and aimed it at the nearest bodyguard. "I've already killed your boss," he said, his voice low and deadly, "don't think I won't do the same to you." When the two guards didn't reply and didn't shoot, Ray continued, "Good, now that we agree, I want you two to leave this place and take this with you," he nudged the body at his feet. "And when you get back, I want you to tell the next boss that he is to never bother us again. If anyone tries to come after us, I'll do what I did to David here." Ray's body fairly shook with rage and adrenaline. With Christine back in his arms, he was ready to lay everything on the line for her. He was ready to die for her and he was ready to kill for her. The two men standing before him saw that in his stance and in his gray-green eyes. 

Without a word the two bodyguards bundled the body in a blanket and took it away. As the two men carried the body out of the yard, Christine buried her head against Ray's shoulder. She couldn't bear to watch as the corpse was taken away. 

Only after the bodyguards had gone did Christine lift her head from Ray's shoulder. Her tears had stopped and now she could look up without them blurring her vision. With cleared eyes she was able to look up at Ray. He had never released his hold on her, he held her close the whole time. 

Christine looked up at Ray. He had taken a pretty nasty beating from David, but she knew that Ray had given as much as he had taken. Ray now sported a busted lip, black eye, and several cuts to the face. The blood from the cuts had crusted over causing the cuts to stop bleeding. Despite the fact that a smile would cause the cut on his lip to re-open, Ray smiled anyway down at Christine. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

Christine gave a small smile, reaching up to gently brush Ray's cheek. She noted how he winced, even at the feather light touch she gave. "I'm okay...now," she whispered. 

"Good," Ray whispered back. 

****** 

The sound of the gunshot not only alerted David's two bodyguards, it also woke up most of the Vecchio family. Mrs. Vecchio was the first to reach her window and she saw what lay in her backyard. Immediately she knew she had to stop the rest of the family from seeing what had happened. Quickly she threw on a dressing gown and left her bedroom, finding her children standing there in the hallway. 

"Ma, what's going on?" Frannie was the first to ask. Her question was echoed by Maria and Tony. 

"It's nothing," Mrs. Vecchio immediately answered. "I'm sure when Raymondo comes back inside he will say the same." The look she gave her children left no room for argument. 

Neither Frannie, nor Maria or Tony believed Mrs. Vecchio. They all knew that gunshot came from very close by. They also knew that they shouldn't upset the small children in the house, many of whom had started crying, torn from their sleep by the loud noise. The four adults went about shushing the children's fears, knowing that if Ray wanted to tell them anything, he'd do it later. 

Mrs. Vecchio left Frannie, Maria and Tony upstairs while she went down to the kitchen to find Ray and Christine. She wasn't sure what she would find, and wasn't sure she wanted to find out. She had seen enough violence, from her husband and from the world around her. Mrs. Vecchio didn't want any more to find its way to her house again. 

When Mrs. Vecchio finally entered the kitchen, it was to see Christine helping a banged-up Ray through the door. 

"Oh my God, what happened?" Mrs. Vecchio exclaimed. She went over and helped Christine in getting Ray to a nearby chair. Ray fell into the chair, glad to finally sit down, and as his mother got the first-aid kit he began to tell her what had happened. 

By the time Ray finished the story, Christine had doctored his wounds as best she could. Mrs. Vecchio sat beside her son in stunned silence. Ray had told her some of what life like in the Mercutio household had been, but he had never explained just how power hungry Christine's older brother David actually was. No wonder Christine refused to speak of her family. 

When Ray finished his tale, he, Christine and Mrs. Vecchio were all sitting around the table. Francesca, Maria and Tony had joined them after settling the children down. The six adults all held coffee cups in their hands, sipping from them at different intervals. 

For a long time afterwards, no one spoke. Christine had sat beside Ray after doctoring his wounds. Now her hand sought his for a reassuring touch. As the silence around the table grew, Ray turned his head slightly to watch Christine. He noticed how a few silent tears slipped down her cheek and how she just as silently wiped them away. After a moment, Ray turned away from her and towards his mother. He was ready to face any questions she was going to ask. 

Instead of Mrs. Vecchio asking the questions, Frannie piped up. "What are we going to do now?" she asked. It was a good question, a man had been shot in their backyard. 

"We do nothing," Ray answered. "No one except myself saw what happened. There is nothing to incriminate anyone for anything. As far as anyone knows, that gunshot could have taken place a mile away." 

Christine said nothing when Ray spoke. Her thoughts were a thousand miles away and in the backyard behind her. She couldn't stop thinking of what she had done. She had shot her own brother and killed him. True, he had been about to kill her and the man she loved, but that did little to ease Christine's mind. 

The family continued to talk for a few minutes more, but Christine didn't hear the conversation. When the others got up to go back to bed, she didn't move. Ray caught the look of horror in her eyes and he sat back down beside her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper. 

"I - I killed him," she answered. Her face had become a pale mask, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "I killed my own brother." 

Ray wrapped his arms around Christine, pulling her to him in a warm embrace. He knew the feelings of horror that would be coursing through her. He knew them well, as he felt the same things whenever he had been forced to take another human's life. 

"You did what you had to do," he tried to reassure her, tell her what she did was right. "It was self-defense, you know that Christine." 

Christine shook her head against Ray's shoulder. She knew the words he spoke were true, but the pain at what she had done was too much. She couldn't stop her mind from recreating the image of David dying at her feet. She couldn't stop from seeing the blood. As if remembering it, Christine lifted her head from Ray's shoulder. 

"What about the blood on the grass Ray? Surely the children will discover it in the morning when they go outside." Christine couldn't hide the tremor in her voice as she thought about the backyard. It was horrible enough for her, what would it have been like if one of the children found the blood? 

"I'll take care of it," Ray answered, brushing Christine's hair out of her dark eyes. "Don't worry any more about it." "But how?" Christine asked. She stood from the table, breaking Ray's embrace. 

Before Ray could answer, someone else answered for him. A loud clap of thunder sounded and the rain began to pour. It started coming down so quickly, it would wash the blood away in no time at all. 

Ray stood and held Christine again. "I told you I'd take care of it, didn't I?" he smiled, jokingly. Christine smiled back up at him, her mind eased a bit. They both knew it would take a while before they fully recovered from what had happened in the backyard that night, but they had each other and that helped a lot. 

****** 

The next day, no one mentioned what had transpired the night before. The children had questions, but the six adults fed them half-truths until they questioned no more. The rain that had fallen so quickly had washed away the blood on the grass, but Ray wanted to make absolutely sure before the children were let out to play. While they ate breakfast he went outside and checked. Christine stood in the doorway and watched him as he knelt in the damp grass, checking it for any telltale signs. When he found none, only then did he stand and join Christine in the house again. They hugged briefly, then Ray stepped away. He needed to call in to the precinct before his shift started. After the night before, he had decided to take a few days off. He needed to make sure Christine would be alright. 

After Ray called in sick, he led Christine back up the stairs to their room. Mrs. Vecchio told the children that Uncle Ray and Christine weren't feeling well, so they should be extra quiet when they came home from school. The children listened, and Ray and Christine spent the entire day alone. Most of the time Christine cried and Ray just did his best to comfort her. He did his best to help her recover the only way he knew how, by being there. 

Bit by bit, Christine began to get better. The children thought she was simply sick, and thought nothing of her being upstairs all day. As she got past the feelings of horror and anguish, she began to rejoin the family. She wouldn't go into the backyard, but no one expected her to. Instead, she stayed inside or if she did go out, left by the front door. It took quite a while before she would even consider going into the backyard. But Ray was patient, he knew Christine was strong and she would recover. 

****** 

It had been five months since the incident with David in the Vecchio backyard. There had been no investigation, in fact there had been a cover-up. There was no mention of David's death anywhere, not on the news, not in the papers, nothing. There were of course rumors, but no one was listening to those. Neither Christine nor Ray ever mentioned what had truly happened. Mrs. Vecchio and the other adults never knew the entire story. All they knew was that now Christine could marry Ray without fear. 

Not long after, Christine and Ray had completed their plans for the wedding. It was to be a grand affair, the perfect event. The wedding itself would be held in the same Catholic church that Ray and the rest of the Vecchio family went to. It was where Ray had been baptized, taken his first communion, went every Sunday he could for mass. Now he was going to be married in the great Cathedral. The reception was going to be held at a nearby hotel. The grand ballroom was large enough to hold the entire Vecchio clan, big as it was, along with all their friends. The ballroom was huge with a wooden dance floor in the middle. Ray had told Christine about how his family liked to dance, and this room would be perfect for it. 

Christine had used Frannie's head for parties to plan the reception, and had relied on her own smarts to plan the wedding. Of course the entire family, including many neighbors had conspired on the event, and in no time everything was ready. 

****** 

It was the day before the wedding and Ray Vecchio was getting ready for work. He was slow in his movements, not wanting to leave his bride-to-be just yet. He knew that when he returned home that evening, Christine would not be there. She would have left the house, disappearing for the traditional 24 hours before the wedding. The next time Ray would see Christine, he would be standing at the alter and she would be walking down the aisle. 

Christine stood and joined Ray in standing before the mirror set a top his dresser. She stood behind him, sliding her arms around his waist. She lay her head against his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath the fabric of his shirt. 

Ray finished adjusting his tie, then placed his hands over Christine's. He squeezed her hands briefly then stepped out of her embrace. Grabbing his suit coat, he slipped it on across his narrow shoulders. 

Trying to hide how nervous he was, Ray gave Christine a hug. He held her close, feeling her heartbeat as it pounded in rhythm with his own. It still boggled his mind that tomorrow they would be married, that tomorrow she would become his wife. 

Ray looked down at the raven-haired beauty in his arms. They had done the wedding rehearsal the night before and everything had gone as planned. Even though she had been dressed in jeans and a sweater, when Christine had walked down the aisle on the arm of Ben Fraser, the sight had taken Ray's breath away. All through the dinner and for the rest of the night Ray had watched Christine. It had been like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. Even though he knew her laugh, her smile, her every move by memory, it was like he was seeing them for the first time. This was real, they were getting married. 

Christine lifted her head from Ray's shoulder and looked him in the face. She caught the thoughtful look in his eyes as he stared back down at her. She knew he was nervous, she was nervous too, perhaps even more so. She had seen the way Ray had looked at her the night before and couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on behind those green eyes of his. She just hoped he wasn't having second doubts. 

Leaning down slightly, Ray scooped Christine up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and there he sat, placing her on his lap. She smiled at him and ran her fingers over his face, not saying a word. Ray closed his eyes at the gentle touch, a sigh escaping his lips. Christine leaned over and kissed Ray. When she released him she whispered softly to him, her lips still brushing his. 

"Get to work," she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Ray opened his eyes to see Christine smiling down at him. Her brown eyes shone with laughter and she slid off his lap and stood. Offering him her hand, Christine helped Ray stand up. They way she smiled at him as they stood there hand in hand, he couldn't help but smile back. 

Lifting Christine's hand to his lips, Ray placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Until tomorrow, mi amore," he whispered to her. When Ray lifted his eyes to Christine's face, he saw her blushing a deep red. That was something he hadn't seen her do in a while and that made him smile more. 

Ray released Christine's hand and turned to leave the room. When he reached the door, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. In his last glimpse of Christine before he left, he saw her standing barefoot in her nightgown in the middle of his room. She gave him a glowing smile, one which Ray returned before exiting his room and leaving her behind. 

****** 

Ray went to work, and while he was gone Christine started to prepare herself for the next day. Over the past weeks she had bought a few pieces of lingerie especially for the wedding and the honeymoon. Ray hadn't told her where they were going for their honeymoon, all he had told Christine was to pack light. Where they were going, they weren't going to be needing a ton of clothing. 

Holding up a cream silk camisole, Christine allowed her mind to wander a bit. In a little over 24 hours she would be marrying the man of her dreams, she'd be marrying Ray. Carefully folding the delicate material, Christine placed it beside the others in her suitcase. After packing a few more essentials, she shut the case and hefted it off the bed. 

As she headed for the door, Christine tossed a quick look back over her shoulder. The small room looked the same as it always had. The bed was neatly made, the curtains were drawn open to let in some of the early spring sunlight, everything was as it should be. Christine allowed a small smile to creep across her features as she scanned the room. The next time she'd see this room, she'd be a married woman. She'd be standing with her husband, back from their honeymoon and ready to start a new life as one Mrs. Christine Vecchio. 

****** 

Out at the 27th Precinct, Ray Vecchio was a total nervous wreck. His hands kept fidgeting over the momentos on his desk, never settling for long. He barely saw the reports on his desk. Ray was pulled from his reverie by a voice above him. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Ray shook his head to clear the cobwebs and looked up into the face of his commanding officer. 

Welsh did not look pleased. He could understand that Ray was nervous, but he needed the detective's mind here, not off somewhere else. "I said, have you finished the report on the Marks case?" Welsh said the words slowly, to make sure Ray understood. 

"Oh, yes sir." Ray handed Welsh a finished file. Inside were the neatly typed reports on the case. 

Lieutenant Welsh took the file and opened it to the first report. He nodded briefly as his eyes scanned the typed page. Shutting the file with a slight snap, Welsh addressed Ray again. "Very good detective, nice work." 

Ray wasn't listening. He had a vacant look in his eyes again. His gaze was somewhere beyond the file drawers by his desk, his thoughts a million miles away. 

"Detective Vecchio!" Welsh snapped the younger man's name, his voice low. 

Immediately Ray was brought back to reality. "I'm sorry sir," he mumbled. Refusing to meet his c.o.'s eyes, Ray grabbed another file and pulled it closer to him. He opened it and began to wade through the papers inside. 

Welsh sighed. This was a useless waste of his time. He knew that Ray's mind was nowhere near where it should be. That could be dangerous, especially if a call came in. 

"Go home detective," Welsh finally said. 

"Sir?" Ray looked up from the file he had been working on. Well, given the illusion of working on. His eyes hadn't actually seen a word on the page. 

"Go home and don't come back until you're married. Got it?" Welsh tried to set his face into a hard mask but found it difficult. He knew what is was like to be young and about to be married. He knew all about the nerves and the anxiety. 

"Got it sir," Ray said, getting up from his desk. Grabbing his coat, he brushed past Welsh. Before he got too far, Ray turned back. "Thank you," he said, and then he was gone. 

Welsh said nothing in reply. He took the file in his hands into his office, bellowing for Huey and Dewey to cover for Ray. 

****** 

Ray didn't go home as Welsh instructed. Instead, he drove the streets of Chicago. Finally, after what seemed like hours driving around the city, Ray found himself at a very familiar park. 

It was the park where he and Christine had nearly been spotted by her brother David. That terrifying moment seemed like a lifetime ago, when in actuality, it was only months before. 

Bracing himself against the cold breeze that he knew was on the outside of his car, Ray opened his door and stepped outside. The calendar may have said it was spring, but it was still bitterly cold in the windy city. As he stepped out the car, a breeze nearly ripped the door handle from Ray's hand. With an iron grip Ray kept his hand on the door, slamming it behind him when he was clear. 

The cool spring air snapped through Ray's coat, chilling him to the bone. He wished that Christine was there with him. He wished he could put his arm around her, feel the warmth of her body against his. Ray knew Christine was fond of days like this. The sky was a clear blue, no clouds to mar the vista. The sun shone down on him, warming him a bit but not enough. 

Ray strolled through the park at a leisurely pace. All around him he saw children playing, couples walking hand in hand. Ray smiled fondly as two children ran by him, running up to their parents who sat on a bench nearby. He hoped that one day those parents would be he and Christine. He truly wanted a family, one to call his own. Ray knew he'd be a good father, he was a great uncle to his neices and nephews. He loved them as if they were his own. 

*Don't worry Ray old pal* he told himself. *You know Chris will be a good mother, she wants a family just about as badly as you do. Just wait it out* 

Ray finished his walk of the park, finding himself back at his car where he started. The sky had started to turn dark, an early evening was setting in. Sighing into the cool air, Ray got into his car and began the drive home. He didn't actually look forward to getting there. True, his family would be there to welcome him, but Christine wouldn't. She'd be at a hotel or something, staying away until the wedding tomorrow. Ray just had to count the hours until then. Something he didn't look forward to. 

****** 

Ray drove home, and like he predicted, his family was there to greet him. He greeted everyone like he did every other time he came home. Pausing to pick up one of the children who surged at his feet Ray stooped and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Vecchio patted her eldest son on the cheek, glad to have him home again safely. 

The Vecchio clan gathered around the dining room table for the evening meal. Like every night, Mrs. Vecchio served a delicious dish and everyone dug into it with enthusiasm. Everyone, except Ray. The seat next to him, the seat that belonged to Christine, was empty. Ray knew Christine was safe, but seeing the empty chair brought back the feelings that he had thought were gone. The feelings of loneliness and the emptiness came back, as strongly as they had ever been. 

When the meal was over, Mrs. Vecchio sent Ray upstairs saying he was in no condition to do chores this night. Ray agreed, trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, he sat on the edge of his bed, his gaze drawn to the gray garment bag that hung from the back of his closet door. In it was the outfit he would wear tomorrow, back from the cleaners, all ready to go for the next day. 

After checking the suit in the garment bag and making sure everything was in place for tomorrow, Ray got ready for bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed between the cool sheets. Although his body was screaming with fatigue, Ray's mind was too wound up to allow sleep. He kept thinking about what would be happening in 24 hours. He kept thinking ahead to the wedding and to the honeymoon. It was a long time before Ray finally fell asleep. 

****** 

Several hours later, Ray awoke to a dark room. He had had a slightly disturbing dream. In it Christine had disappeared and he was searching for her. In the past, when he had dreams like that and had woken up, Ray's first instinct was to reach for Christine. The feel of her warm body always reassured him that she was safe. 

This time, when Ray reached for Christine, she wasn't there. For a split second, his half awake mind panicked. Then, as the fog cleared, Ray realized what was going on. It was the night before his wedding, of course Christine wouldn't be there. She was sleeping somewhere else, the location a complete mystery to the detective. 

The thought that his love was safe, just not in his bed, gave Ray a small measure of comfort. Settling on hugging a pillow instead of the soft, warm body he craved, Ray rolled over and was soon asleep again. 

****** 

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the perfect day for a wedding. Ray was up several hours after dawn, standing at the window in his room. The sunlight streamed over his body, warm as a lovers' caress. Ray closed his eyes and smiled. In a few hours he would be married. Married to a beautiful young woman who loved him as much as he loved her. 

Slowly Ray opened his eyes and watched the world outside his window. He watched as a group of children rode by on bikes, enjoying the warm Saturday morning. Ray smiled at the view. Perhaps one day his children would be out there enjoying the spring weather. Sometimes when Christine laughed or smiled, Ray could almost see the smiles of his would-be children, could almost hear their laughter. 

Ray closed the curtains and stepped away from his window. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of his room. When they did, Ray stepped over to his closet and pulled out some comfortable clothes. It would be time to get ready for the wedding later, for now it would be warm street clothes to start the day. 

After changing, Ray headed downstairs for breakfast with his family. He was in his normal jovial mood and he spread it to those around him. While waiting for his breakfast, Ray picked up one of his nieces and bounced her on his knee. The sound of the child's laughter filled the dining room. Ray couldn't help but smile. She had the same dark hair that was a prominent feature in the Vecchio family, and the same big grin. Ray could easily see himself bouncing a baby almost like her on his knee one day, only that baby would be his. A product of the love he and Christine shared. 

A few minutes later Ray set his niece on the ground, sending her to go play with her siblings. A plate of breakfast had been set on the table before him and Ray was famished. Nerves had tied his stomach in knots the night before, and while he still had the nerves, they weren't so bad anymore. Ray dug into his breakfast all the while wondering how Christine was faring on this particular morning. 

****** 

At about the same time Ray was looking out his bedroom window, across town Christine was just beginning to wake. Tiny bits of sunlight managed to peek through the closed curtains in Elaine's apartment, waking her up. Both Christine and Elaine had become good friends ever since Ray had introduced them. Christine had accompanied him to his work not long after she had run from her home, and while she was there Ray had introduced her to Elaine. He thought Christine would like to meet another friendly face, a woman she could talk about all those girly things that women did. Elaine and Christine hit it off right from the start. They had become such good friends that when the time came for Christine to choose bridesmaids, she chose Elaine to be her maid-of-honor. As the maid-of-honor, Elaine offered her apartment for the bride-to-be to stay at before the wedding, and Christine accepted. 

Christine lay on her back on the comfortable sofa-bed in Elaine's apartment. She allowed herself a long, lazy stretch before sitting up to see if her short time roommate was up yet. She was, and was busy making a pot of coffee to start the day. 

"Good morning Elaine," Christine said with a yawn. 

"Good morning yourself, Christine," Elaine replied. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" 

Christine pushed the bedcovers off her and made her way towards the tiny kitchen. "I'd love a cup," she said with a smile. 

Elaine handed Christine a cup of the steaming brew. Christine took it gratefully, holding it up to her face. She revelled in the warm steam and rich scent floating from the dark liquid. Carefully she took a sip, then another, feeling the heat spread through her. 

"Good?" Elaine asked after a moment. 

"Delicious. Thanks," Christine replied. 

The two women chit-chatted for a few minutes. They talked about nothing in particular, just light banter between friends. After a moment, Elaine sat her coffee cup down and looked at Christine. 

"So, are you ready for today?" she asked. 

Christine smiled then looked over her shoulder. She looked at a dark blue garment bag that was hanging, and had been hanging, in Elaine's dining room. Inside the blue bag was the wedding gown. It had been at Elaine's ever since coming back from the tailors, just over a week. 

"I've been ready for a moment like this for my whole life," Christine whispered, her eyes on the garment bag. She sat that way, silent and deep in thought. 

Elaine watched in silence for a few minutes. She had known Ray before Christine had come into his life. She knew he was a truly kind person, and he would make a wonderful husband. Christine was extremely lucky in Elaine's eyes. She knew that the both of them had been through so much to be together. Elaine let out a small sigh, she wished that one day she'd find a guy like Ray. 

Christine turned towards Elaine. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Elaine answered. "I was just thinking how lucky you are, finding a guy like Ray. I envy you." 

Christine smiled, then patted Elaine's hand. "You'll find someone, you'll just have to be patient." 

"That's what I keep telling myself," Elaine laughed, then in a sober voice she said, "But then, I see what you went through to be with Ray, and I don't know if I could do that." 

"A wise man once wrote 'The course of true love never did run smooth'," Christine said after a moment. 

"That sounds like something Shakespeare would say," Elaine replied. 

"He did say it," Christine answered. 

Elaine nodded, she was a fan of Shakespeare, one of the greatest playwrights ever known. 

After a moment, Elaine set her coffee cup down. "Well, enough talk, we've got to get ready." 

"Ready?" Christine asked. "But the wedding is tonight, hours away. I didn't plan on doing my hair and make-up for a while." 

Elaine grabbed Christine's hand and pulled her to a standing position. "No, it's time to get dressed, we've got to meet Frannie and Maria in an hour." 

Christine was still confused. She had planned on relaxing the whole day, saving her energy for that night. She hadn't planned on going out. Christine voiced her concerns to Elaine. 

"No, no, we're not going to celebrate. This is our wedding gift to you. A *whole* day of pampering at the finest salon in Chicago. We'll all go, spend a relaxing day, and afterwards have our hair and make-up done for the wedding tonight." 

Christine smiled and gave Elaine a big hug. "Thank you, it's a wonderful gift." 

Elaine returned the hug. "You're welcome, now come on, we've got to get dressed." 

Christine agreed, and the two women quickly threw on some clothes. Not long after, they left and met Maria and Frannie. The four women then travelled to the spa to spend their day of relaxation. 

****** 

At the spa, Christine was treated to the most deluxe day of pampering she had ever experienced. She was given a manicure, pedicure, facial and full body massage. After emerging from the steam room, Christine felt like a cooked noodle. She was completely relaxed and hadn't felt that good in a long time. Her body felt rejuvinated by the spa treatments, her soul given an extra boost. And although the butterflies still raged in her, Christine ignored them. She had no need to be nervous, in scarecely a few hours she'd be marrying Ray. The countdown had begun and she couldn't wait. 

When the four women left the salon, they looked like movie stars. Each had had their hair and make up done in a professional yet classic manner. Not one of them had the china doll look that Christine had borne for her first wedding. Instead, each had a natural look, classic yet extremely beautiful in its simplicity. 

The three bridesmaids each had their hair done to flatter their face. Frannie's short hair was teased and curled into a rather lovely style for her. Maria also had her hair curled, but with her longer cut chose to let the curls fall about her shoulders. Finally, Elaine with her naturally curly hair simply pulled it around her face and back with a simple blue clip. Each woman was beautiful, but none were as pretty as Christine. 

Christine, being the bride, was done up to be stunning. Her long black hair was pulled up in a french twist, revealing her long neck and slender shoulders. Her make up was a bit more complicated than her bridesmaids, but not much. She had the look of a fresh young bride, ready for her wedding day. 

After the spa, the four ladies hopped in a cab and headed for Elaine's apartment. They needed to pick up both Christine's and Elaine's dresses before heading to the church to get ready. Mrs. Vecchio would be meeting them there with Frannie's and Maria's clothing. 

As they sat in the back of the cab, Christine stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket. The temperatures had dropped the past few days as a cold spell hit Chicago. As she sought to warm her freezing fingers, Christine's fingers brushed a piece of paper in her pocket. Curious as to what it could be, she pulled it out and opened it. 

At once she recognized Ray's familiar scrawl. It was a poem, written by him for her. A smile crossed Christine's face as she realized he must have tucked it into her pocket while she was sleeping. 

Her smile grew to tears of joy as she read the words on the small scrap of paper: 

_I hold you close to me,_  
Feel the breath of you, and the wonder of you  
And remember a time  
Without you.  
But only as one would remember  
A bleak and distant nightmare.  
And you shudder against me in your sleep  
Do you share the memory with me of dark times past?  
And you smile  
Do you share the memory of times to come?  
The future holds such promise  
And just as I cannot imagine how I survived the past  
Without you  
I cannot imagine a future  
Without you.  


Christine felt herself start to sniffle as she read the poem again. It was so touching, so perfect. Folding the scrap of paper, she tucked it into the breast pocket of her shirt. Later, she would tell Ray just how much she appreciated the poem. 

Leaning back, Christine watched the city fly by her window. Scarecely a few hours remained until her wedding and she couldn't wait. 

****** 

As Christine was making her way to the church, Ray was at home, getting himself ready. He had showered, shaved, and had started to get dressed. Wearing only his shirt and freshly pressed slacks, Ray sat on the edge of his bed. 

He had finished pulling on his shoes when a knock on his shut door sounded. 

"Come in Ma," Ray said to the door without looking up. 

Mrs. Vecchio entered the bedroom, dressed in her finest. She had wanted to say good-bye to her eldest before leaving for the church. As soon as she was in the room, Mrs. Vecchio shut the door behind her and moved to sit beside her son on his bed. 

"My Raymondo," she sighed, taking her hand in his. "It was not so long ago that I brought you home as a tiny bambino. Now look at you, all grown up and getting married." Her voice quavered slightly with tears, but nothing fell. "I'm so happy for you." She said at last. 

Ray smiled at his mother, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Ma, don't cry. It's not like this is my first time getting married, this is my second." 

"I know," Mrs. Vecchio replied, "I was so happy for you then, just like I am now." She wiped at her face with a white handkerchief. The tears had started to fall. "Christine will make a wonderful wife, she loves you." 

"Yeah, she does," Ray whispered, squeezing his mother's shoulders. "And I love her, more and more each day." 

"Good," Mrs. Vecchio said, suddenly standing. "You remember how you feel for her right at this moment and you carry it with you day to day. Let it grow and flourish, and your marriage will last." 

"Is that what you did for dad?" Ray asked, looking up at his mother. 

"Yes," she answered, crossing herself, "I loved your father very much, and still do. Now you finish getting ready, you don't want to have your bride waiting for you." Mrs. Vecchio hugged her son one more time then left him, shutting the door behind her. 

Ray stared at the shut door for several minutes, the voice of his mother still echoing in his head. His mother, who had never complained, who had watched helpless as her husband beat their children, had always been proud of him. Today was one of her proudest days, her son was getting married....again. Ray only hoped he could fill her days with more proud moments, and more grandchildren. 

"Oh yeah, that's what she needs. More mouths to worry about feeding," a voice behind Ray said. 

Ray didn't turn, he didn't have to and didn't want to. "Go away," he instead said to the voice behind him. 

"What, and miss my only son's wedding day?" the ghost of Vecchio Sr. laughed. 

"I don't want you here Pop. I won't let you ruin this day for me," Ray said with barely repressed anger. Instead, he stood and crossed over to his chair. His jacket lay draped over the arm. Carefully Ray picked it up and held it in his hands. 

"Ruin it? I'm just here to ask if you're doing the right thing, marrying this girl." Ray's ghostly father walked and stood by his son's side. "She's from a dangerous family, are you sure you're safe marrying her?" 

Ray turned to face his father, extremely angry. "You don't know anything about her! Christine isn't dangerous in any way, and her family isn't a threat to us anymore." He turned his face away, looking down, "Besides, I love her." 

"Do you?" Vecchio Sr. asked. "You were so sure about your first marriage, sure it would last forever. For all you know this one could end up going down the tubes." 

"No" Ray whispered, "Not this time. I love Christine more than anything. I would give up everything for her, I'd even give my life for her. I would do *anything* to make her happy, and I have. I'm sure this time Pop, this time it'll last." 

"If you're so sure, then I can't stop you. This Christine girl, she looks halfway decent anyway. She's got caring eyes, almost like your mother's." Vecchio Sr. backed away from his son. 

"Gee Dad," Ray nearly laughed, "That sounded almost...touching." 

Vecchio Sr. began to fade into the shadows, his voice echoing off the bedroom walls. "I've had my moments. As long as you're sure....go get 'em kid." and then he was gone. 

Ray looked up to see his father gone once again. Shaking his head with exasperation, he let out a loud sigh. He never could understand his father, and he wasn't about to try now. 

Pulling on his jacket, Ray glanced at his watch. He didn't have much time left before he had to go. Grabbing his car keys, wallet, and coat, Ray checked his things one last time. As he rushed out the room he did a quick 180 turn and re-entered. He had forgotten a very important item and now his eyes searched his room looking for it. Finally his eyes set upon a sheet of paper sitting atop his dresser. The paper was covered in his own handwriting. Grabbing that one sheet of paper, Ray folded it and placed it inside his jacket. It was the one thing he didn't want to lose. 

Exiting the room once again, Ray made his way downstairs and out the door. The house was now empty, Mrs. Vecchio having left with Tony and the children earlier. Ray hesitated slightly at the door, his hand on the knob. When he would return to this house, he would be a married man. He had been waiting for this moment since he proposed to Christine that Christmas night. 

He was ready. 

****** 

While Ray was making his way to the church Christine was already there and was getting herself ready. She was surrounded by her friends and soon to be family. Her dress hung, ready to wear, on a stand nearby. Already, everyone was 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing over the dress. A small smile crossed Christine's lips when she thought about what the reactions would be when she actually put the dress on. 

The smile grew slightly when Christine's thoughts turned to what Ray's reaction would be. She could imagine the light in his eyes when he would see her walking down the aisle. Her heart swelled at the thought, she was anxious to see if her imagination could compete with real life. 

Mrs. Vecchio sat beside Christine on a low couch. "Are you ready to get dressed my dear?" the older woman asked. 

"Yes," the younger woman answered simply. Standing up, Christine began to shed her street clothes, to exchange them for the fancy wedding garb. 

The dress was a simple yet elegant affair, done in a style that was popular in the 1940's. In reality it was two layers, the first layer a silken slip of pure white. Thin spaghetti straps held the scooped neck bodice up. The slip clung to Christine's curves down to her hips, then the skirt flared out. Extra material was used on the skirt at the back of the dress to create a small train. 

The second layer of the dress was pure white lace. The long sleeves were like a second skin to Christine's arms, ending below her wrists in a slight point. Like the slip underneath, the dress followed her curves down to the hips. Then it also flared, with extra lace in the back for the train. 

As Christine pulled on the silken slip dress and felt it settle on her slender body, she felt a rush of relief pass through her. She wore little underneath the dress, a big change from the layers of underwear she had worn for her first trip down the aisle. But for all the layers of clothing she had worn, they had done nothing to stop the bullet that had torn through her. The only reminder of that incident was a small round scar at the base of her back. 

The lace dress was put on next. As Christine stood there, she felt several pairs of hands reach for the row of buttons on the back of the dress. A small smile crossed the young bride's features as she thought about what Ray's reaction would be to the tiny buttons, especially after he realized if he wanted her out of that dress he'd have to undo them all. 

With the dress completely on, Christine sat at a small dressing table. Among the brushes and hair accessories sat her white veil. With Frannie's help, Christine lifted the veil and set it into place. A few bobby pins held the material down. 

When the veil was in place, Frannie stepped back. Christine allowed herself to look in the mirror. What she saw pleased her immensely. The folks at the spa had done her hair and make-up flawlessly. Her eyes were bright with the prospect of getting married, this was one thing she was looking forward to. 

****** 

Finally, everything was ready, now all they had to do was wait. Christine sat in the Brides' Room surrounded by her three bridesmaids. The three women were all dressed in identical dresses of midnight blue. In choosing their dresses, Christine was careful to choose a dress that flattered each woman. Elaine was tall and slender, Francesca and Maria, while not as tall, were also slim. Christine had chosen a simple dress, one with a fitted bodice and ankle length flared skirt. The simple shape and cut flattered each woman's body perfectly, none of them looking out of place. 

Sitting on the floor at Christine's feet were the flower girl and ring bearer, Maria's two youngest children. The flower girl was in a dress of white, her dark hair curling around her rosy cheeks. The ring bearer was the flower girls' older brother. He wore a mini tuxedo, a replica of the ones the groomsmen were to be wearing. 

Both children were quite excited to be in Uncle Ray's wedding. It was clear they liked Christine very much. Earlier in the day, both children had been bouncing around, but now they were quiet. They could sense the nervousness in the air, and now they sat in silence. 

Just when Christine thought she couldn't wait a second longer, a knock sounded on the door. Elaine opened the door and Benton Fraser stepped in. He was the only member of the wedding party dressed differently. His red serge uniform was pristine and perfect, right down to the brass buttons. Fraser had taken extra pride in getting dressed that morning, he was to be the Best Man and the one to give the bride away. 

The three other groomsmen, Tony, Huey and Dewey, were dressed in matching tuxedos. The black jackets were buttoned over black satin vests. White band collared shirts were stark contrasts to the dark material of the tuxedos. Each man was incredibly handsome in his outfit, whether it was a tux or a red uniform. 

"Are we ready?" Fraser asked the six people seated inside. 

They all nodded, and as one, stood. The flower girl and ring bearer each gave Christine a hug as she crouched down to their level. When she stood again, she was given hugs by each of her bridesmaids. 

One by one, each woman removed her bouquet from the flower box and stepped outside to join the groomsmen. Maria helped her two little ones with the things they were to carry. 

Christine was the last to leave the small room. After giving her veil a final adjustment, she took her bouquet of roses from its box. Like the true gentleman he was, Fraser offered her his arm. She took it and silently led her from the room. 

****** 

Ray Vecchio stood at the front of the church, desperately trying not to fidget. He had taken his place moments before, assured by his mother that Christine had taken her place and they would be starting soon. He glanced briefly out at the sea of faces crowding the church. Each person was a family member or a friend of the family. Ray hadn't realized just how big his family had gotten until they had to do up all the invitations. 

As his gaze swept over the crowd, it settled on several of his neices and nephews sitting in the front row. The older children were controlling the younger ones, keeping them in their seats. When they saw their Uncle Ray watching them, the children all sat still and smiled. Ray gave the kids a wink, a slight smile touching his face. The little ones giggled and the older ones smiled brighter. 

Ray pulled his eyes from the kids and trained them on the back of the church. Even from his position at the alter, he could tell there was movement back there. 

As if reading his mind, music began to play and the doors opened. Coming through the doors first was the mother of the groom. Mrs. Vecchio was being escorted down the aisle by Lieutenant Welsh, who also looked quite handsome in his tuxedo. Ray had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He could have sworn that his father was walking alongside his mother. 

Following behind Mrs. Vecchio was the rest of the wedding party. Maria and Tony led off, followed by Elaine and Huey, with Francesca and Dewey bringing up the rear. Following behind them was the flower girl and the ring bearer. The two children kept pace with one another, following the example led by the adults. Ray smiled, the two children were simply adorable. 

When the wedding party was in place, the music changed to the bridal march. The doors had closed after the two children stepped through, now they opened again to reveal the bride on the arm of the Best Man. 

Christine stepped through the church doors, her head held high. She was escorted by Fraser, but her eyes were on Ray. What he was wearing was a suprise, even to her. For weeks he had debated what he would wear, and finally he had chosen. 

He had decided to go with the finest Armani tuxedo. Black slacks fit his long slender legs perfectly, as the black jacket graced his shoulders. Like the groomsmen, he too wore a white band collar shirt, but his vest was pure white satin, matching Christine's dress. 

Ray's eyes slightly widened when he saw the vision approaching him down the aisle. In all the time he had known Christine, she had never looked lovlier to him than she did at that moment. It was then, as she made her way towards him on the arm of his best friend, that he realized just how much he loved her. 

The music ended as Christine and Fraser made the last few steps down the aisle. Stopping before Ray, Fraser turned towards Christine, who had turned towards him. Carefully, he lifted the white veil covering her face. Then, taking her hand, Fraser placed it in Ray's waiting hand. As the bride and groom turned to face the altar, Fraser took his place as the Best Man. 

****** 

At the far back of the church, situated in the last row, was a loving couple, not unlike Ray and Christine. The gentleman bore no resemblance to his Italian heritage, having fair blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman beside him, his loving wife, had darker blue eyes and reddish blonde hair. Both sets of eyes watched the bride as she made her way up the aisle on the arm of the Mountie. 

"She's so beautiful..." whispered the woman, Natalie. 

"Yes she is," answered her husband, Nicholas. He watched with pride as his baby sister took her place at the alter. He was glad to see her finally married, and to see her marry someone she cared deeply about. 

****** 

Father Behan turned to face Ray and Christine, a gentle smile on his face. The old priest considered it an honor to stand before these two and join them in marriage. After the nasty business with Frankie Zuko, Father Behan had become fast friends with Ray Vecchio. 

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony..." He then began the rather lengthy yet beautiful Catholic wedding service. The entire church, including wedding party, bride and groom, took their cues from the priest, standing, kneeling and praying at the proper moments. Whenever the time would come to kneel, or rise, Ray would help Christine in the movements. He kept her hand in his the entire time but would give her a helping hand when needed. 

Before the vows were spoken, both Ray and Christine took a moment to try and express their feelings for one another. Ray was the first to speak. He held Chris' hand tighter as he reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a tiny scrap of paper. As he read the words written on it, his eyes fixed solely on Christine. 

"as i stand here with you  
the fire you ignite  
quenches all doubts  
melts any trepidations  
urges my soul to seek your  
warmth and loving arms  


i see the stars in your eyes  
bright and shining with wonder  
as i gaze upon your form in awe  
i hear the wind in your melodious voice  
gently wrapping around me and  
caressing my face  


i am incomplete without you  
without your strength  
your desire for me  
your adoration  
you pressed against my quivering soul  
in timeless amazement love has thrived  
in even desolate surroundings  
and my love, so shall we  
for now, and for always  
i can withstand poverty  
scorn  
pain  
with you by my side  
holding my hand  
whispering your gentle winds  
shining brightly  
my star  
my heaven and earth  
my love  
my wife, from this day until the  
end of all time."  


When Ray finished his poem, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Sniffling could be heard from the congregation, especially from the third row. There, several of Ray's female cousins sat, all crying. Phrases of "how beautiful" and "amazing" could be heard. 

Christine's smile had grown so much, it nearly split her face. Tears of joy glistened in her large eyes as she looked up at Ray. It was her turn to speak now. 

Taking a deep breath, Christine lifted her eyes to meet Ray's. In a soft voice she began to speak: 

"Love you're like the rose vine  
I train along the trellis,  
With tender, baby tendrils,  
Gently reaching upward  
To blossom and fulfillment.  
And if my faithful fingers  
Are pierced by thorns in hiding  
That only seek to guard  
The coming springtime promise,  
They will not mind."  


Those few who had managed to dry their eyes after Ray's small speech burst into tears once again after hearing Christine. The sobs from the third row had grown even louder. Christine threw a slightly amused glance over her shoulder at the group of women sitting there. She knew her words had an impact, but what they were doing was just a bit ridiculous. 

At last came the time for the vows. 

"Do you, Raymond Lorenzo Vecchio, take Christine Elizabeth Mercutio to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" Father Behan asked. 

"I do," Ray answered simply, his eyes never leaving Christine's face. He gave her hand a slight squeeze as if to accent his words. 

Father Behan then turned to the bride. He asked her the same question. "Do you, Christine Elizabeth Mercutio, take Raymond Lorenzo Vecchio to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," Christine said. Her lips curled into a slight smile as she said the words, her eyes locked with Ray's. 

With the exchanging of the rings, the ceremony finished. Ray and Christine shared a brief kiss then turned as one as Father Behan addressed the congregation before him. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it pleases me to announce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ray Vecchio." 

The crowd surged to its feet applauding. Quickly, the bride and groom made their way down the aisle, followed closely by the wedding party. Outside several limos waited to take them all to the reception. 

Ray and Christine climed into the first car while everyone else piled into the other two. In the back of their limo, Ray finally gave Christine the kiss he had been holding back. While the kiss in the church had been brief and chaste, this kiss was full of passion and promises. 

When their lips parted Ray looked down at his beautiful new bride. During his time at the Mercutio house he had seen visions of Christine looking very much like she did now. Dressed in white, her dark eyes filled with happiness, a smile gracing her red lips. Ray kissed those same lips once again, a small brush of tenderness. 

"I love you," he whispered to her, his lips still touching hers. He felt as her lips curved into a smile. 

"I love you too," she whispered back. 

Their lips met again, caressing one another tenderly. As their lips drew apart, Christine turned her head to look out the limosine window. Ray followed her lead, turning to look out the window himself. Drawing her closer, he settled back against the seat in the back of the car. Together the watched the streets of Chicago flow by, contemplating their future. A future where they were together, and finally free. 

END 


End file.
